A night at the bar
by Little miss Austen
Summary: Merlin wakes up in Arthur's room with no memories of last night. Arthur has a blast while Merlin discovers bit by bit how badly he behaved last night, supposedly under influence of alcohol. But things aren't what they seem. Art/M, M/Gwaine, Gwen/Lance
1. A night at the bar Intro

_Hi everyone. After having read many of the stories here online, I thought I'd give it a try to write a Merlin- fic of my own. I've tried to maintain the humor of the series in this story, but unlike the series I've added a slash- twist to this story. (because I know many people like to read these) The slash is only mild, because I want to make Merlin's character bisexual. It starts as Arthur/Merlin, but there are other pairings later on. (Merlin/Gwaine, Gwen/Lancelot)_

_Personally, I think there are a lot of great (male) characters in the series and I tried to use a few of them in this story. So, I hope you like it. Please R&R. xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>A night at the bar<br>**

I woke to the sound of a very annoyed familiar voice coming from someone towering over me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

_'Merlin_!'

There's only one person I know who pronounces my name in that way and when he does, it usually means he wants me to do something for him.

Maybe if I lay still he'll let me be?

_'Merlin_! _Merlin_, for God's sake! _Merlin_, if you don't open your eyes this very second, I'll make your day miserable!'

'It already is', I reply in all honesty, cracking one eye open to find a half dressed Arthur, his royal prattness, leaning over me with his face much closer than I thought he would be.

'Well then, I'll make it even more miserable.' He instantly puts his words into action as his fist punches my arm immediately leaving a red mark. Instinctively my hand reaches my arm to rub the sore spot. As I turn my head to examine the damage my eyes settle to my surroundings, finally realising that I'm not in my room. Instead, I'm laying on the floor next to Arthur's bed. My head is resting on a few of his pillows which have been spread across the floor. But the weirdest part is his cape, which is draped around my body.

Shocked, I jump to my feet but I do it too quickly and as a result I almost end up back on the floor, if it wasn't for two strong arms holding me up. For a meaningful second our eyes meet. Then my head starts pounding. Not thinking clearly, I scream at him the first thing that comes to my mind.

'What did _you _do to me last night?'

Arthur chokes, surprised by my exclamation.

'What did I do ... _to you?_ You must be joking, right? You were _so wasted_ last night, and _loud_, you clearly didn't know what you were doing anymore! You harassed people in the tavern and in the streets. Gwaine, who's got his own drinking issues, of _all _people, came to me telling me _my servant _was doing and saying _INAPROPRIATE _things in public! I had no choice. We had to drag you here with a few knights! If we hadn't, my father would have heard you, or worse, _seen_ you and you would have been released of your duties on the spot! And probably worse; expelled from Camelot!' Confused and not knowing what to say to these accusations, my mind searches for memories of last night, but I can't find any.

'You don't remember anything, do you?' Arthur asks me amused with this satisfied smirk on his face.

Embarassed, I feel my cheeks turning red.

'What _inapropriate_ things might that be?'

Arthur is about to answer my question, when a knock on the door interupts us.

'Quickly, hide! I don't want people to see you like this. Not that I care for what people think of you, because I really don't, but your actions reflect on me. Now hush, hide.'

'Yes your _PRATT_ness, but where?'

Scanning his room, Arthur only sees two options; behind the curtains or under his bed. But the person at the door seems to be rather impatient and as the door is already half opened, there is only one option left. With a thud, I am pushed to the floor, quickly rolling underneath the kingsized bed.

'God, what a wake- up call', Merlin exclaims to himself.

* * *

><p>Awkwardly, Arthur comes face to face with Morgana.<p>

'Ah, it's you!' Arthur says.

'Soooo ... where is he?'

'He's hiding under my bed.' Both start laughing.

For the second time this morning, Merlin pulls himself up from the royal floor.

'I'm glad _my _misery is entertaining you', I exclaim sarcasticly, surprised by the hurt sounding in my voice.

'I'll leave you to yourselves so you can freely discuss the agony and shame to which my existence has been redeemed to.'

Morgana chuckles a bit more, but Arthur seems to regret his actions as he looks at me sadly.

But then his expression changes back to its usual look.

'Merlin, where do you think you're going? It's time for my dressing. And I have a few chores for after that too, like cleaning this pig stall you turned my room into, and cleaning my armour ... Oh and I also have an errand for you. Morgana, could you please leave us?'

'It's okay, Arthur. I was just about to leave anyway. One of us should have breakfast with Uther or he'll suspect something.' Almost at the door, Morgana turns around to face me.

'And you Merlin, I'll see you later. Grrrrrrr'

After she winks at me with a devilous smile on her face, she dissapears of our sight.

This morning keeps getting stranger and stranger. I need to know what I did yesterday.

'So Arthur, you were saying.'

'What?'

'Inapropriate things?'

'Ah yes!'

'Yes, well ...'

'What? You don't think I'll give you that information after what you said to me last night ... And than just like that without getting anything in return? No no, my dear Merlin, I suggest you be really nice and helpful for me the next days and if my better judgement decides you deserve it, I'll tell you all about your _outburst _of last night at the end of this week perhaps.'

'Oh bloody hell, this is gonna be a _loooooooong _day and week!', I curse inwardly.

'Arthur.'

'Yes Merlin.'

'I hate you.'

'No you don't. You _loooove _me. You see your whole future by my side. Well, that is, to put it into your words, 'if I stop being this spoiled royal _pratt- prince _of Prattlot _mistreating _you and _harassing _you with chores that even the dumbest cow of Camelot could do herself'.

Or at least that's how you saw things yesterday, if things haven't changed in a night's time.

'...'

'Merlin?'

'I'm _not _responsible for what I say or do when I'm drunk or in this case _delirious_, 'cause I don't drink often and certainly not to a point where I make confessions of this kind _...'_

_'_So you don't deny you've said these things, that you love me?' Arthur asks me smugly.

'... You interrupted me, _Sire. _But I _will_ find out what happened yesterday and how I got like that and if I don't get it from you, I'll get my information _somewhere _else... And for your information, I will deny everything you accuse me of having done yesterday.'

At this, Arthur pats me on the shoulder.

'Fine, but here's a bit of advice from a friend; try to keep away from the tavern and the knights for a few days, would you?'

Suddenly my throat feels dry and I swallow what's left of my dignity.

* * *

><p>After Arthur finally lets me leave his chambers, I hurry up to the only man who I can trust will never keep things from me: Gaius.<p>

When I get there, Gaius is busy preparing Uther's daily dose of medicine for his old battle wound.

'Ah Merlin. There you are. Where have you been yesterday and last night? I was worried something might have happened to you.'

'You mean you don't know? You haven't seen me since then, _AT ALL?'_

'What, no I haven't seen you, Merlin. What are you talking about? Have you been drinking?'

'Brilliant. Just brilliant. Apparantly I have, but I can't remember anything.'

Gaius lays his potions down for a moment and turns his attention to his young apprentice.

'Well that's strange to say the least.'

'YES IT IS! And I've said and done horrible things and that stubborn _dollophead_ won't tell me what! You need to help me Gaius. Isn't there a spell to help me remember?'

'First I need you to calm down, it won't help your situation if half the castle hears you yelling.

Now, I think I know a spell that might work.'

Gaius walks up to the other side of the room and takes a book from the top shelf.

'Ah, here it is. How to get ones memory back. Memory loss which is caused by a surplus of liquor or other numb- making drugs bla bla bla ... Ah yes yes ... Etcetera ... Okay, here it is.

'Vidae memoralis perdidos lostros le unte que mae esta retornos.'

'Merlin, Merlin, wake up. Merlin.'

'Gaius, is that you? What happened?'

'Well, it seems it's a rather powerful spell. You fell right to the floor, like a sack of patatoes. It was quite amusing to see actually. So, how do you feel?'

'My head still hurts.'

'I think I know what may have caused that. You smacked your head to the table when you fell.'

'Oww ...'

'But do you remember things now?'

'Hmm ... Last thing I remember is Arthur sending me to the market to fetch him a pineapple. He'd better skip a meal or two if you ask my opinion.'

'And then ... What do you remember after that?'

'That's it. Than it's a big black whole. Oh Gaius, you mean it didn't work?'

'It seems not. That can only mean one thing; whatever may have caused your amnesia, it certainly wasn't caused by anything natural. Which means ... s_omeone_ used magic on you.'

'Seriously? But who would do that?'

'It may have been someone who wanted you to forget something ...'

'Something I did maybe? Oh God! And do you know a way to help me remember if this is the case?'

'On top of my head? No. I think you may want to pay a visit to the secret magic division in the library.'

'Okay, than I'll do that.'

'But be careful Merlin. Whoever did this to you, must have had a very good reason. He may still be around the castle.'

'Okay, I will be careful. I'll see you later.'

* * *

><p>In the royal hall, halfway to the library, an arm roughly pulls me to a sidewall.<p>

Ready to knock down my attacker with a wooden bench, using my magic, I manage to hold it back just in time to see it's Arthur.

'Arthur, if you want some private time with me, all you have to do is ask.'

'Very funny _Merlin_. I've pulled you here, out of sight of the guards and every else, because you leave me no choice. What did you do to my father?'

'Hmm I'm sorry, what?'

'Stop playing dumb, Merlin. You did something. And now he's summoning us all.'

'Dear lord.' I swallow the lumb in my throat.

'I swear to you Arthur, I don't know anything.'

I close my eyes, prepared for whatever way Arthur will make me pay. But nothing happens. I open them again, and I can tell he feels sorry for me.

'I'll believe you on your word Merlin. But if you lied to me, you will regret this, I _promise_.'

His threats used to intimidate me, but in time I've learned to laugh them away. Only, this time I can't supress a shiver running over my back.

* * *

><p>'What happened to me today, is <em>OUTRAGEOUS<em>! The action done by this individual shows of total disrespect to Camelot, this kingdom and worse of all, its king; myself! Whoever did this will be punished according to what I think is a fair sentence. I will give the _offender _in this room the chance to come clear with his actions, before the knights make him.

Nervously, I glance at the people standing close to me. Gwen looks back at me, questioningly, as to suggest 'what have you done Merlin?'.

A few metres before me, I spot Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan ... all trying very hard not to look at me.

Arthur can't help his curiosity and asks his father what crime has been done.

At this question, I see Uther shuffling his feet looking down as if embarassed ...

'This ... _person _... entered my room last night, while I was sleeping, somehow passing four of my guards and left me a note on my bedside table.

At this Uther hesitates before continuing his story.

'The note said ... hmm ... well ...'

'God, don't keep us longer in the dark here, dad, what did it say?'

'It said to go _ff ffuck mmyself.'_ A few hummffs and giggles could be heard.

'I'm sorry, it said what?' Arthur asked once again.

'It told me to go FUCK MYSELF!'

Now, everyone in the room understood and almost immediately a few amused people shot a glance at me, including Gwen (who looked like she was having a hard time containing herself), Lance and finally Arthur, who patted me on the back as if to let me know he was glad that was all I did. I, myself, could not suppress my laughter much longer and while looking around, I noticed everyone else was sharing my problem. Inwardly I was counting the seconds 'till the laughter would turn into mass hysterics. Finally, at seven seconds, Arthur broke down into sobs, his back trembling. It looked like he was crying, but we all knew it was because he was trying to hold back the fit of giggles that was quickly taking over him. It felt as if Arthur gave us permission in some way, because as soon as he set off laughing, the rest of the room joined in. Even Uther had difficulties keeping a straight face.

'For this once, I will leave this be. I suppose the offender intended to be funny in some way. But if this happens again, I will hunt this person down and have him hanged for all Camelot to see. Thank you, that would be all.'

Making my way to the door, my eyes cross Gwaine's. I don't like the uncomfortable way he looks at me, it unsettles me. I guess I'll have to talk to him later, against Arthur's _better judgement_.

When people seperate to go their own way, Arthur grabs me by my shirt and drags me along back to his room. The pressure on my collar is firm and when he doesn't immediately release me once inside, my heart and mind start racing, going through all possible reasons for him dragging me here. It's as if he reads my mind, because as soon as he sees my face, he releases the hold he's got on me, quickly looking the other way. But than instead of removing his hand completely, he keeps it on my chest rubbing it a bit and pulling my shirt back to the way it was. I stand frozen on my spot, unable to move fully aware of our close proximity and this intimate moment. Eventually, he removes his warm hand and cold air touches my skin instead. I expect him to start a lecture, nothing prepared me for the fit of giggles that follows.

'Oh my God, that was H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S!', he says bending down clapping his hands on his knees.

'Oh oh ... That must have been t_he best _meeting I have ever been to!'

I can't help but laugh along with him. I've never seen Arthur having this much fun.

After a minute or three, the laughter finally comes to an end.

'Merlin, if this is the result of you drinking, than _by God_, I will pay for your next drink!'

'Arthur, that is just something I wanted to tell you. I don't think I was drunk last night.'

New laughter follows.

'Really? Than you said and did all those things fully aware that you were doing them? Are you an _IDIOT_ Merlin?'

'No, I am not. But I know for a fact alcohol doesn't make me loose my memory. Someone used magic on me, and I'm going to find out who.'

'Merlin, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but YOU'RE FULL OF CRAP today!'

'Fine, than don't believe me. I'll find proove and you will apologize later!'

I stomp my way to the door.

'Merlin, will you stop wining? Where are you going?'

'To someone who believes me.'

With a bang, I shut the door to a very sexy looking Arthur staring at me with a new look of interest in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>In the following chapter, learn about what other people Merlin insulted during his blackout and find out who is behind his memory- loss. Stay tuned for ... Merlin.<em>


	2. Revelations

_Thank you so much for the first reviews! You don't know how much that means to me. :-) For those who are impatient for what happens next, here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Merlin POV<p>

'That untrusting ungrateful unchivalrous prince of ... of ... GOD, I can't even finish my insult! Whoever messed with my head is going to regret it! Can't believe he won't believe me, after all the crazy things we've come across over the year (his dad almost marrying a _troll_, a goblin taking over Gaius) and all those countless times I saved _his life_!'

I stop in the middle of the corridor feeling my pulse is too high.

'Okay Merlin, maybe you're overreacting. After all, Arthur believes no-one. He's a stubborn pig! You'll find proof and when you do, Arthur will _beg _you to forgive him. All things in time.

Wait ... am I talking to myself now? Okay, so where was I heading?

Right: _Gwen_. Because she'll believe me.'

As to be expected, she's in Morgana's room making her bed and dealing with the excessive amount of clothing Morgana leaves behind every day.

I tick her on the shoulder to let her know I'm there. She jumps at my touch.

'Aaaah! Jesus, you scared me _Merlin_!

So here you are ... I was affraid you would never speak to me again.'

'What? Why wouldn't I speak to you, Gwen? That's ridiculous.'

'Is it? I wouldn't say so after our little ... hmm ... confrontation last night.'

'Oh God, not you too! What did I do? I apologolize for whatever it was I did. I wasn't myself yesterday. Someone made me say and do things I wouldn't dream of!'

'Like writing that little note to Uther?' A giggle escapes her mouth. She quickly covers it up by placing a hand over her mouth.

_'Haha_, okay I know it was funny. We all had a good laugh there back in the royal hall. But it's not as funny to me as it is to you!  
>I risked my life for <em>something <em>I don't remember _writing!'_

Finally realising the seriousness of what I'm trying to tell her, she straightens her shoulders, a serious expression appearing on her face.

'So you don't remember _that?_ And what about the other things?'

'I don't know _ANYTHING_ _Gwen_! That's why I came to you. I need you to tell me what I've done so I can start making ammends with the people I _bothered_. Arthur, good for nothing, won't tell me anything.'

For a moment, Gwen seems to be concidering what to tell me.

'I want the _whole _truth Gwen, don't spare my feelings.'

Under my gaze she starts fidgeting the sleeves of her robe and walks back and forth from Morgana's bed to the closet.

'Okay, well to say the least; you were a_ PIG_ yesterday, _Merlin_!'

'Whoa ...'

_'SHUSH_! Do you want to hear this or not? You were a first- class jackass and if I didn't know you better, if we hadn't been friends for the past two years, I would have walked away from you, pretending I didn't know you! You told Uther to go fff fff ... oh to hell with it; _FUCK HIMSELF_, but you've told me much worse things! Ah yes...'

Gwen waves her arms like a maniac. I've never seen her so infuriated. It's quite an interesting sight ...

'You told me to stop being such a _tease_, you used the word _maneater_, and you told me I should finally make a choice between Arthur and Lancelot because soon both of them would be gone. But you didn't just _mumble _that to me in that drunken state of yours, you _sputtered _it out loud for everyone to hear!'

'Gwen.'

'... And than you said ...'

'Gwen.'

She supresses a sob coming from down her throat.

'What Merlin?', she says with a voice much softer now.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean any of those things.'

'But that's just it, you see. You were right! I _am _playing with their feelings, I _am _flirting with both of them because I can't make up my mind. I look at Arthur and I can't stop myself from being proud of the better king he'll surely be, of the difference he's going to make in this kingdom ...  
>And his big strong arms make me feel safe and he's just <em>soooo SEXY <em>the way he walks and talks and kisses and the way his hands go down ...'

'Woooow, too much information there Gwen!'

I can't help but feel the stinging sensation around my heart when I imagine them together, doing things he should be doing to me.

'Sorry. But than, whenever Lancelot is around, this _feeling_ takes over me. My heart skips a beat and my chest tightens and I sometimes forget to breathe.'

'So what you're saying is Lance is killing you.'

'Not funny Merlin. And than his eyes... With Arthur it's all about lust, he looks at me like he looks at ... _you _sometimes.

'Wait there, WHAT?'

'But than Lancelot looks at me sadly, thinking he could never have me, and his eyes are so full of _... love ..._They're full of love. Oh my God Merlin, that's it! I _have _chosen.'

Her face lightens up and she starts clapping her hands excitedly. I return her warm smile with my own.

'You choose Lance.'

'Yes, I do.' She throws herself at me giving me a big hug.

'That's great Gwen, I'm happy for you. But now I've helped you, you need to help me.'

'Absolutely, anything you want. Oh but I warn you, the rest of last night isn't pretty. My part was nothing concidered to what you did to others. Haha. I think you better sit down.'

She bumps my arm affectionately.

'Oh God', I think to myself.

* * *

><p>'So no interrupting. You let me tell the <em>whole <em>story before you give your version, okay?'

'I'll be as good as a puppy.'

'Okay. So here it is. Yesterday, after I finished working, I was heading home when I bumped into Arthur.  
>He asked me where you were, he said something about pineapples not growing on his back ... don't know what that was about ...<br>He thought you had been spending time with me. I told him I hadn't seen you since breakfast.

So anyway, he asked me to look out for you. Later that evening, Freya, one of the other maids, and I were meeting at the tavern. We were drinking and having a great time, when you came in tripping over your own feet. I thought you had hid your head or something, so I called you over.  
>But you ignored me. Instead you turned your attention to Betty, one of the serving girls. I couldn't believe my eyes. You <em>slapped <em>her on the ass ...'

'I did not.'

'Oh yes you did! And than you ordered a _blowjob_.'

'Pfffff this is ridiculous.'

'Merlin, do you want me to finish the story or not?'

'Yes, I do. Please go on. Although I'm not sure I will be happy with what I'm hearing.'

'It's the God honest truth. But back to the story. Betty thought she misheard you, so she prettended she didn't hear that and she walked over to another customer. But than, you called after her and said your _little Merlin _down there had been lonely and cold for some time now and you needed someone to go and _play _with him.'

I broke eye contact with Gwen for a moment, shame coming over me.

'Betty was furious, to say the least. She threw water in your face from the jug she was carrying. But that only made you laugh. She went on with other customers, but than there was this other woman who walked up to you. She thought you were funny.

I wished you would remember, she was _all over you_! She was almost jumping you right there and then! So I told Lancelot, who had entered the tavern meanwhile, to do something. He went up to you and told you to stop, which of course you didn't. You said something bad to him as well, 'cause I saw his face turn awry, but I don't know what exactly. At that, Lancelot returned to me and said this was serious and we should get you out of that bar before you turned entire Camelot against you. While we were discussing how to get you out, Gwaine walked in. He went straight to you, ignoring everyone else.  
>He thought it was amusing to see you <em>letting go<em> for once, and you two were obviously having a good time, flirting.

'Flirting?'

'Yes, flirting.'

'What? Me and Gwaine?'

'Yes, you and Gwaine, Merlin. Really. But than, about fifteen minutes later, you went back to your previous state and you said something to Gwaine which he hadn't seen coming. Than you turned your attention back to _that woman _and you pulled her against you and you kissed her right in front of Gwaine. I have never seen him look so shocked ... and _pissed_! He called Lance to go fetch Arthur. He took grip of your arm, trying to pull you outside the softest way possible. But you wouldn't move. And that's where I stepped in, trying to calm you down. There, out of the blue, you started yelling those things at me.  
>I was so relieved Lancelot or Arthur weren't there to hear it! Gwaine couldn't take it anymore and he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder and carried you outside.<p>

Halfway to the castle, we came across Arthur and Lancelot. Gwaine put you down for a second, after you kicked him several times and threw up on him, what choice did he have?  
>When Arthur opened his mouth to speak, you cut him off and rant on and on about how badly he is treating you...<br>That was a funny part actually...

You went _NUTS_! Arthur was dumbfounded. He took the cape from his back and pulled it over your head so you would shut up. Gwaine, Arthur and the other knights who had join in e_scorted_you to Arthur's room, because they didn't want to wake poor Gaius, the poor guy who is living with you. And so after we dropped you there we all left, except for Gwaine who wanted to make sure you were fine first. He left not long after us. And so that's all I know.

If I were you, I would go talk to Gwaine.  
>I don't know what you said to him, but he's been acting strange and avoiding everyone since then.'<p>

'Okay then I'll do that, after I go to the library.'

'What are you going to do there?'

'Research. That's what I wanted to tell you too. Someone used a spell on me which made me do the things I did yesterday. I have no memories of anything since Arthur sent me to the market, yesterday morning. If I know what was done to me exactly, I can figure out why it could have been done to me and by who.'

'Okay. If you need help later on, let me know.'

'I will. And Gwen?'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry for everything.'

'Don't worry about it Merlin. It's already forgotten.'

* * *

><p><em>So there you go, chapter two. Stay tuned for more. <em>


	3. Unplanned meeting at the library

_Okay, and here it is; chapter 3. Sorry it took a few days, didn't have any time to write. As you will notice, this chapter is less focussed on the humor and more on the developing romance between Gwaine and Merlin ... ;)_

* * *

><p>I wasn't expecting on finding anyone at the library at this hour, and certainly not <em>him.<em> Truth to be told, off all people I could have come across in a dark room, I was glad it was him. But we weren't alone.

As I entered the dark chamber, hidden in one of the more private sections of the castle, I found that Marcus, the librerian, wasn't at his usual spot.  
>I should have known something was off when he wasn't there, he had always been here ever since I learned about this place. But I chose to not pay attention to it, happy that for once I wouldn't have to lie my way into the magic section. As I held my torch in the usual direction and my feet walked in automatic gear, a movement caught my eye.<br>Quickly, I put out my torch - with a simple magic trick- and I hid behind the bookshelves on my left. I waited, wondering if the person'd seen me.  
>As a minute went by, I heard no change, so I concluded this person hadn't seen me. I gathered all my courage and peeked my head around the corner of the shelves I was currently hiding behind. I lit a small flame with my hand so I could see in the dark.<p>

What I saw was a larger person, rather short and hunched up, intensely searching for something in a book in his/her hands. I couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman, as he/she wore several layers of clothes with on top a large grey cloak that swept across the floor. I immediately knew something was off, it was too quiet and she/he was standing where I was heading...  
>I needed to know which book heshe was holding, so I tried to get closer. Slowly and as quietly as I could, I tiptoed my way closer.  
>But when there were only just a few metres left between this person and me, a familiar voice coming from the other side of the room caught me off guard and I stumbled over my own feet, dropping an entire shelf filled with books with me. I fell roughy to the floor, cursing, right in sight of the old woman - it turned out she was a woman - I was spying on, who was now quickly running away into the obscurity. I heard her whisper something I couldn't understand and next thing I knew, I heard other footsteps running my way.<br>I wanted to get up to save the little that was left of my dignity, but somehow my ankle prevented me from doing so. I heard a crack and for a second and all turned black.

* * *

><p>When my sight came back, my eyes met the concerned ones of Gwaine. He was crunched next to me. I wanted to ask him about the old woman, but he didn't let me talk as he shoved water in my mouth.<p>

'Here, drink.

'Hmmmmf'

I tried shoving the bottle away from me, but he was too strong for me.

'Ggggwwwaine. Stop! _Stop it_! Did you see her?'

'What are you talking about? Shhhht. You need to drink some, you look like you're about to loose conscience again. Did you hit your head while falling?'

As soon as he asked, he pulled at my hair and examined my head. This was getting strange, Gwaine acting overprotective. I didn't have time for this sh*t.

'What? No, I didn't hit my head. Let go, Gwaine.'

I slapped his hand. He still looked worried.

'There was a woman there. But you made her run.'

'A woman? Is that all you can think about, lying here?'

He let go of me and stood up as soon as he heard the word w_oman._

'Not the one from the bar yesterday, I _hope_?', he asked.

Was it my imagination, or did that question sound accusing?

'Who are you talking about, Gwaine? _No_! There was a creepy old woman standing there right behind you.'  
>As we looked into the direction where the woman had been standing, I noticed the book she had been holding lying on the floor. I tried to pull myself up, but regretted the movement immediately.<p>

'Awwwwww. Bad idea! Aaaaa ...'

Gwaine immediately crunched back to my side, pulling me tight to his chest.

'Merlin, stop trying to get up. I think you broke your ankle.'

I looked down at my feet and saw my left ankle bruised and swollen up. How did that happen? It couldn't be from falling. It looked like it had been stuck in one of the torture- machines. And than I remembered the woman whispering something. She did this to me!

'Merlin?'

'Gwaine. Get me that book there, would you?'

He did as I asked and looked at the book he was holding. But when he was by my side again, he wouldn't hand it over.

'What do you want with this?'

'Hand it over, Gwaine.'

'Why?'

'Don't worry, it's not mine! _That _woman was searching for something in this book and I need to know what.'

'Why do you care?'

'Because ... I think I've seen her before ... I just can't remember where I've seen her, but I know I have. And she ran as soon as she knew someone was in the library. I'm telling you Gwaine, she's up to no good!'

Gwaine seemed to be concidering what to do, and he ended up handing me the book over.

Our hands touched and electricity made us both jump from our places. Gwaine was looking at me intensively, as if trying to figure me out. I suddenly remembered something from yesterday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Everything was hazy, I saw things as if I was a ghost who was taken back into the past to remember something I had forgotten. I saw everything and everyone in front of me - including myself - and I felt everything that was happening before me as if I was sitting there right now.  
>I saw myself seated at the bar, leaning back in my chair. A woman was straddled on my lap, her hands roaming over sensitive places on my body and her breath hot against my ear. I turned my head to Gwaine who was sitting on my left side. He looked uncomfortable, but I could see he couldn't look away.<br>I had just said something terrible to him by the hurt look in his eyes, I could still feel certain words on the tip of my tongue. Slut ... Alchoholic ... Taste ... Somehow, I couldn't make a sentence out of these words I remembered. The Merlin I saw was nothing like me and still ... it was me. I saw myself smile at Gwaine and wink, right before I claimed _her _mouth with all the passion within me. I kissed her, but the kiss wasn't meant for her. I knew _he _was watching, I felt his eyes burning on my skin and all I could think off was how and when I would do him. I ended the kiss shortly after I started it; this woman didn't deserve me. I shoved her off me and turned back to Gwaine who said something to Lancelot about Arthur. Then suddenly, he stood up and pulled me by my arm.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

><p>I look up at Gwaine who is looking back at me, worried.<p>

'Merlin, 're you allright?'

Too ashamed to look him in the eyes, I look away.

'I'm okay. Why are you helping me? After last night?'

'What about last night? You said some truthfull things. Even though you have to work on the way you break these things down to people ...'

We both laughed shortly at this.

'I thought you didn't remember things?, he asked me all of a sudden.

'Well I don't ... but Gwen told me certain things I said to her ... I can only imagine what I said to Arthur, Lance or you ... Wait, how do you know?'

'She told me earlier about your amnesia. I was looking for you. She told me you would be here.'

'Oh ...'

'Yeah ... So, I ... was wondering how much do you remember?'

'Hmm ... well, right now? Nothing. But you do know that whatever I said yesterday, that wasn't me.'

'Hmm'.

For a moment, he looked away.

'So, not that I hate being here with you, _alone_ in the _dark_, but shouldn't we go to Gaius to have that ankle checked out?'

Happy he left things to what they were for now, I smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

'Right ... So how do I get out of here exactly?'

Gwaine didn't ask or say anything. He picked me right off the floor, pulled me in his arms and carried me across the library. When we're almost out of the library, I realise I forgot something.

'Gwaine, turn back. I forgot the book.'

He smiles and winks at me and ads: 'was there anything else you needed, _mylady_?'

I blush at my new surname and decide to go along in the game.

'No, that would be all for now, Sir knight.'


	4. The forbidden forest

When we arrive at Gaius's workplace, we hadn't expected on finding anyone else there beside him. But as Gwaine stumbles inside, still carrying me, we find Marcus the librerian sitting on the floor with a hand to his head and Gaius administering him something. When Gaius turns around to face us, I notice a large bruise on Marcus's head.

'What happened to you?', I ask him.

'Someone attacked him in the library', Gaius replies looking at me with a face that says something isn't right.

Gwaine and I simultaneously look at each other and we _both _think the same thing.

'The old lady!'

Gaius looks at us dumbfounded. I stare right back at him as if to ask what he's looking at. And then I realise the position Gwaine and I are currently standing in, him still holding me up tight against his chest and my arms wrapped casually around his shoulders and neck, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

But it isn't, not for me at least. Apart from Freya, who died a few months ago, no person, man or woman, has ever cared enough for me to try to kiss me or hold me close just for comfort. At the age of 21 I still know nothing of love.

* * *

><p>And here I am, in Gwaine's arms, hearing and feeling his heart beat under his chest, the warmth radiating from his body to mine, his breath soothing against my right ear. The realisation of our proximity suddenly makes me nervous. Gwaine must have sensed the change in my state of mind, because next thing I know he walks up to the table and sits me down. When he releases his hold on me, I feel my world turn cold again. I have to look away from Gwaine, or someone will notice me staring. I have never been more grateful for Gaius who chooses to interrupt the momentary silence with a deep sound from his throat.<p>

'Hmmm ... What old lady are you talking about?'

'Yeah, what old lady would that be?', a voice asked coming from someone standing in the doorway. _Arthur Pendragon, you royal pratt with the most horrible timing ever!_

I avoid his eyes for a moment, looking at the floor instead, not sure I'm ready to meet his eyes in the current circumstances. I wonder ... How long has he been standing there? But Arthur being Arthur can't leave me in peace of course. I hear his footsteps coming my way and when his boots come into my eyesight I can no longer ignore him. Slowly I lift my eyes to meet his.

'So _Merlin_... Would you care to explain me what you're doing here, seated on a dining table chatting with your friends and not in the stables _cleaning _like I asked you to?'

I'm about to answer, when Gwaine does for me, half laughing.

'Cleaning? Now that would be difficult concidering the state of Merlin's ankle!'

For a moment I had forgotten about my ankle! As we all look down at my perfectly formed ankle, with not a scratch or bruise on it, Gwaine and I gasp and turn to look at each other, not understanding.

'What happened? Five minutes ago it was swelling to the size of a melon and now ... there's nothing. How is that possible?', Gwaine exclaims.

I turn my eyes to look in Gaius's.

'One word, Gwaine: _MAGIC_. That's what happened. That old lady, she whispered something right before she ran.'

'I have to admit to you Merlin, you have a lot of imagination today.'

'I know what I saw Arthur.'

'And I saw it too. There's no way that ankle could have gone from what it was five minutes ago to this without some kind of magic. I had to carry Merlin here.'

'Have you ever concidered that maybe Merlin wanted to be carried?'

Realising what he said and upon seeing Merlin's and Gwaine's faces, Arthur felt a sting of jealousy going through him, quickly adding something to his previous statement.

'... so he wouldn't have to walk the long corridor. You lazy- ass _Merlin_. I've always known you were lazy, but this ...'

I choose not to react to his absurd remark.

'Arthur. this woman didn't want me to follow her. By _temporarily _breaking my ankle, she prevented me from going after her. _And _we have more proof, besides what my own eyes already stated. Marcus here was hit on his head by an intruder. When I arrived at the library Marcus had just gone to Gaius, which means that person may have still been there inside.'

'Okay, suppose you're right Merlin. What do you want me to do? Tell my father? You know how he acts when it comes to _magic_. This woman may right as well have left Camelot by now. If we can't find her, my father will not take lightly that you made us waste time.'

'Than don't tell him. Please Arthur.' I look at him pleading and after some concideration he seems to be giving in.

'And there's something else. You remember what I told you earlier, about yesterday? I think she may have something to do with it. There's just something about her. I feel like I've met her before, I just can't remember where.'

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gaius wants to ask about last night, but I sign him _later. _Taking a deep breath, I remember there's something else I've been meaning to tell them. I hesitate whether or not to tell them about previously in the library where certain memories of last night suddenly came back to me. But perhaps it's better not to bring that up now as there are still many voids in my memory ...

'Okay, Merlin. I'll help you. I believe you're convinced she used some kind of spell on you ... to make you behave like a _morron _yesterday. But don't be dissapointed if it turns out to be just the alcohol', Arthur says.

Gaius is getting very curious, waving at me to get my attention.

'I'll make my knights keep an eye open for this ... _old _hag.'

'Thank you Arthur.'

Arthur nods at me and for a moment, we keep our eyes locked sharing a moment of total understanding. Sometimes we do that, Arthur and I. We often have different opinions and we argue quite a lot, but when it matters we are on the same page and we don't have to say anything to know the other completely gets you and has your back.

'So Merlin, you think you can walk on that ankle now?', Gwaine asks demanding my attention back to him. Carefully I put my feet down and feel the pain is gone.

'It's perfect.' I smile.

'Wonderful! Well than I hate to spoil this littly reunion, but Merlin; my stables are waiting.'

'Yes my Lord!'

'God, _please _don't call me that.'

He punches my shoulder. I say goodbye to Gaius and as I leave the room, I notice Arthur and Gwaine whispering something to each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the meantime ...<br>**_

An old woman is hiding behind a heap of straw a little further down Camelot, a few houses away from where Gwen lives. When she thinks no- one sees her, she drinks a potion and turns into a fairly ordinary young lady with half long light brown hair and blue eyes.  
>She removes her long grey cloak and another layer of clothing she has underneath and puts on a fresh dress she just stole from the laundry that was hanging to dry in the backyard of a nearby farm. When she's finished dressing, she leaves her old clothes laying on the ground and hurries down the outskirts of Camelot, further and further away into the forest.<br>Little does the woman know she's being watched by a certain young maid who has seen everything throughout the window of her house.  
>Upon seeing magic used to change her appearance, Gwen immediately understands this woman is up to no good. Without giving it a second thought, Gwen grabs an old cloak of her own and runs out of her house, following the young woman into the forest, but always staying at a reasonable distance.<br>After about twenty minutes of running, Gwen stops at an old oak tree to catch her breath.

Finally standing still, she looks around her and realises she is long passed known territory now and the woman has led her deep into one of the forbidden parts of the forest. But that's not all Gwen sees. A few hundred metres before her, the young girl has come to a halt as well.  
>She' standing at what at first sight appears to be a giant tree with bushes and plants growing around it. But as she steps a little closer to it, she sees the young girl move around a few plants and before her an old cabin appears. The cabin doesn't look very big, but it's not small either. It's built out of old grey stones and wood, but the gable is covered with moss and ivy. When Gwen is sure the woman has entered and is the house is hidden once again, she contemplates whether or not to get closer and have a look. She didn't follow this woman just so she could know where she lived. She followed her because she wanted to find out what she was up to. And now she wasn't going to back down.<p>

Gathering all her courage, Gwen looks around her and decides the best way to go unnoticed, is to stay low to the ground where many plants hide her from view. Crawling wasn't the best idea she's ever head - that Gwen had to admit to herself looking at her reddened sore knees - but at least she was alive. When she reached the cabin, she found a tiny window at the back through which she could see and hear, as it was not fully closed.  
>Inside, Gwen can distinguish two voices; the one from the old lady - who still has the appearance of a young girl (so the potion has no effect on her voice?) - and another voice which gives Gwen goosebumps.<br>The women are standing too far away so she can't get a good look on them, but she's already seen more than enough of the first woman to be able to recognize her. Leaning her ear against the window for better hearing, Gwen can make out the second person is also a woman and she sounds at least equally old, if not older. When she hears her friend's name inside, her breath stalls for a second and she realises hearing this conversation might be essential for his life.

'That Merlin- boy seems harder to separate from his friends than we thought', the old woman says.

'Maybe you didn't give him enough at the market yesterday? Did you actually _stay _to witness his outburst?'

_So Merlin was right ... _

'Oh I _WAS there _and he insulted and harassed quite a few! A few girls on the street - one of them being Morgana -, the barmaid, that servant- girl, several of the knights, ... You should have seen their faces! And just like you had predicted, that prince charming of his, that handsome fellow- knight, sent someone to get Arthur. But apparently people have forgiven him, because he saw him walking freely in the castle this morning. He almost saw me at the library, I had to use magic to stop him from following me.'

'Almost? What do you mean ALMOST? Are you sure he didn't see you? MOIRA, I hope for your sake he didn't because that would change everything!'

'No, of course Aislin. I would immediately take my own life if that was true. You know me, I would never lie to you.'

'Than I'll disregard this _mistake_, but I won't be so forgiving next time.'

'There won't be a next time, Aislin.'

'Good. Now than, there's still the matter of Merlin ... or should I say Emrys?'

_Emrys? What is she talking about?_

'The boy is a sorcerer, and not one to take lightly, we must _kill _him before he becomes to powerfull ... even for us.'

_What is she talking about? Merlin? Could he be ...?_

'Aislin, if I may make a suggestion.'

'Aye.'

'It seems none of his friends are aware of his magic. Perhaps the best way to kill him is by letting others do it for us.'

'What are you suggesting Moira?'

'We'll expose him. I'll make some adjustments to the spell and we'll send him out to the tavern once more, but this time we'll make him use magic ... in front of everyone.'

Very unexpectedly, Aislin starts laughing loud, which makes Gwen even more nauseous than she already felt.

_I need to get out of here._

'Let's not wait too long than. It's too late to do it today. _TOMORROW_ you'll meet Emrys at the market or any other public place again and this time the boy won't live to see another day. And than, soon enough, Uther and his son will follow and Camelot will be a place for dark magic again, as it will be _MINE_.'

* * *

><p>Gwen doesn't want to waste any more time. She now knows what she came here to find out. Carefully she withdraws herself from the window where she had been listening. But than, the most unexpected thing happens; Gwen cracks a branch with her knee and the sound it makes is loud enough to alert the witches. As fast as she can, Gwen crawls to the back of the house. From there she sees the two women, witches Gwen realises, looking around for any sign of life. And than they find a rabbit close to where Gwen had been sitting a few moments ago.<p>

'It's just a rabbit, you old fool. See what happens when you're not sure someone may or may not have seen you? We panic at the first sound we hear! Inside, now! You're cooking tonight.'

'Yes, Aislin.'

'Our father in heaven, hallowed be your name', Gwen prays to the wind.

'And now move, you coward. You must warn Merlin', Gwen whispers to herself. Even more carefully than before, Gwen crawls back to where she came from taking the rabbit that saved her life with her, giving it a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Gwen is still wandering around in the forest searching for her way back to the village.<p>

'I should have left traces, peaces of clothes or something. It would have made this so much easier.'

When she's almost given up hope, exhausted of all the running and crawling, she spots a person a little further down the road she's on.

'Gwen? Is that you?'

She adjusts her eyes to the suddenly bright daylight that has come down over the forest, leaving the darkness of the forbidden forest behind her, and she cannot believe who she sees.

'Lancelot?'

'My God, it's you! Where have you been? I've been searching for you all over town. I thought you were in some kind of trouble.'

Gwen falls onto her knees and she cries, still holding her new pet close to her. And bewildered, she looks up when she finds Lancelot's arms around her.

'I'm so relieved to see you! I thought I'd never see you again', Gwen says.

And that magic moment, with the sky suddenly clear after a long grey day and the birds singing in the trees, is all Lancelot needs before pulling her even tighter to him, putting all of his heart and soul into a gentle kiss. Her lips feel warm and welcoming and for a secret moment, they forget about everything else. When they break apart, Lancelot smiles at her like she's never seen him smile before and he can't help but laugh.

'My God, that Merlin! He was right. I can't believe he had to get himself _pissed_ and yell at me, before I would finally see the truth and do something with it.'

'Oh no, Merlin! Lancelot, we have to find him. I have to warn him!'

'What are you talking about?'

'He's in grave danger.'

* * *

><p><em>Tada! And there you go, chapter 4. It's a bit different from the previous chapters, but I hope you like the direction this story is going to. I certainly am! Please keep reading and posting reviews. Much appreciate your kind feedback!<em>


	5. Warning Merlin

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you - holidays and all - , but I've finally come back with a new chapter! And it's a very promising chapter with lots of twists! (I'm very proud of it.) Hope you like it and keep reading and reviewing! Thank you to all you readers! Luuuvv ya ! xxx_

* * *

><p>'What a stange day!'<p>

I open my mouth wide, yawning, as a result of lack of sleep and the tiresome day I've had today, cleaning stables, searching for answers and arguing with people about my actions yesterday. I look outside my window in my room, where the sun suddenly pierces through the grey sky giving the somber streets of Camelot an enjoyable spring glow. After three straight hours spent in the dark cold and humid stables, I'm looking forward to a nice hot bath and my royal diner with Arthur ... If you had asked me this morning about my top three worst days of my life, today would have definitely been in it. But then everything changed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

After we left Gaius and Marcus, Gwaine followed me to the stables and stayed there with me for almost an hour. In normal circumstances Gwaine is a chatty man, but this time he didn't say much. Gwaine spent most of his time cleaning with me, pausing once in a while to look through the little window at the grey sky, sighing, and than he would turn his eyes in my direction whenever he thought I wasn't looking. It could have been my imagination, but I thought he wanted to tell me something but somehow couldn't or didn't dare to. After a while I was beginning to worry that things had become awkward between us, due to whatever I said last night- despite the fact that we had spent almost half a day in each other's company. But then his question reassured me.

'Are you feeling any better?'

I put down my rake.

'Time for a break', I tell him, sitting down in the straw and patting a free spot next to me. Gwaine smiles and sits down.

'I'm feeling _much_ better!' I admit to him, not lying for once.

'That's good.' He nods. I see him hesitate for a moment.

'And your memory- loss from yesterday, how's that going?'

_Perhaps this would be the best time to tell him._

'Earlier this morning, in the library, I had a flashback of something that hmmm _happened _... _between us_.' I am thinking of the woman I kissed in front of him and the hurt look on his face, but I have no idea that is not what is on Gwaine's mind.

'I just want to apologize for that. I don't know what came over me. Well I kind of do now that I saw this witch in the library, but that's not the point ... Can't we just forget everything that happened and pretend it never happened?'

In a split second I watch Gwaine's face turn very pale and his hands start moving around searching for a grip. For a reason that completely escapes me, he looks at me like I just stepped on his heart. Then he nods and whispers 'if that's what you want'.

I am about to ask him what's wrong when Arthur interrupts us.

'Merlin. Gwaine. What's going on here? I didn't realise I had _two _manservants.'

Gwaine shoots him daggers with his glare. Then I see a smile play on his lips, daring Arthur.

'Someone had to help him concidering you don't care much about his health, always overloading him with work. And as his _best _friend ...'

At this Gwaine pats my shoulder.

'... Merlin knows he can always count on me to help diminish the burden.'

Surprised, I look at him sideways, flashing him my most thankful smile.

'Well then, I'm very happy that my servant and my knight get along this well, but Gwaine I must now ask for your help with the hag- situation.'

'The _HAG- situation_?' I ask.

'Yeah, the _old hag_. I think we may have found something. All my knights are searching for her in Camelot, apart from Gwaine. So could you help?'

'Absolutely. Just tell me what to do.'

'I've given everyone a different territory to look for her, with the description Merlin gave us. Lancelot and Leon are searching the woods, Percival is doing the Southern part of Camelot, Elyan is searching North, Boris is searching East and I need someone, you, to search West. Whatever you find that is suspicious, bring it back to me. We're meeting up at the royal court in two hours. Do not be late.'

'Well then, Merlin, we'll finish our conversation later.'

He winks at me as soon as that, he's gone on a quest for _my _old hag.

Too caught up in my own thoughts, I forget that Arthur is still in the stables with me.

'Soooo ... _Merlin _... How are you? Feeling any better?'

'Why does everybody keep asking me that today? I'm fine.'

'That's not really what I wanted to ask. Oh God, this is awkward ...' Arthur mumbles that last part quietly. He scratches his head while walking up and down the room.

'Arthur?'

'Hmm. What?'

'Sit down. You're making me nauseous.'

He looks at where I'm sitting and takes place right where Gwaine was seated minutes ago.

'Why is everyone so troubled today?' I ask.

'You're troubled yourself. I mean, just _look _at you. You look like a zombie.'

'Then for once my look matches how I feel.'

'And filthy.'

_'Nooo_! I smell like roses. Here, smell me!'

'I'm not smelling you.'

I'm not _that _filthy. To proove my point, I sniff my underarms, immediately regretting it.

'Oh God, what is that?'

'That would be you Merlin.'

I bump his arm. Realising the absurdness of our conversation, we both start laughing. In front of my eyes I see Arthur relaxing, laying down on the straw. I follow him almost as soon.

'Aaah, this is nice. I wouldn't mind doing this all day', he says to me.

'Shouldn't you be on your _hag- mission_, like all your other _poor _knights?'

'Mmm ... Let me think ... No. I need to stay here in case one of them finds her. I'm the coordinator.'

'Right.'

'Merlin ... You could _try _to hide your sarcasm.'

'What fun would there be if I did that? Everybody keeps kissing your ass. You need a little resistance or there'd be no stopping to your _prattness_.'

'That's funny you say that, because you didn't show any resistance last night.'

'What are you talking about?'

Arthur looks at me, smirking.

'Never mind.'

'Why won't you tell me anything?'

'I told you this morning Merlin. If I'm satisfied with your work today, I'll tell you _everything _there is to know by the end of this evening. Or even better, I'll _show _you.'

'And now you lost me. How can you _show _me anything?'

I look at Arthur and he looks at me. Suddenly, out of the blue, he grabs a hold of my arm, firm but gently, and pulls me close to him so that our faces are inches apart.

'But first you need a bath, you really stink!'

And he releases my arm, making me fall backwards onto the straw.

'So I'm finished?'

'For this once, I will let you finish early. You can use my bathtub, I don't mind. When you're done, join me at the royal court with the other knights. You can join me for dinner after that. I want to see you eat in front of me. You're getting too thin.'

'Okay ...'

Better not protest now, or he'll change his mind.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

><p>And that's what happened so far. Arthur is suddenly Mister Nice Guy and I'm about to use his bathtub, the same bath I've bathedburned him in hundred times before. I can't help but snicker at the thought of him burning his flesh in the water I prepared.

'Aaaah, this is much more comfortable than Gaius's tub. '

The warm water feels very soothing on my cold rugged skin and it doesn't take long before I slowly drift to sleep.

Some time later a sound suddenly wakes me up and as I open my eyes, I find Arthur leaning against the wall opposite me, watching. I do what comes first to mind and I quickly cover my _intimate _parts.

'Jesus Arthur. What are you doing here?'

Not even remotely embarassed, Arthur explains.

'It's been more than an hour. All my knights were at the court, but you weren't there.'

'Really, has it been that long? Did I fall asleep?'

'You did. And I'm glad I came or you would have drowned in my bathtub. I don't know how I would have explained that to my father; my dead servant in my bathtub.'

'How did you get in? I put the lock on.'

'I have my ways.'

He smirks. Typically Arthur. And he's still there, watching.

'Would you mind turning around so I can get out of the tub?'

'Don't tell me you're shy! After the thousand times you've seen me naked.'

'But I wasn't staring at you like you are staring at me now.'

_'Fine_! I'll turn around.'

Once he's done so, I quickly get up and grab my towel, which I drape around my hips. When I look up at Arthur, who still has his back faced to me, I realise he's looking at my reflection in the tall mirror right in front of him. I can't suppress the blush making its way too my cheeks.

Too embarassed to do or say anything, I choose to ignore the situation.

'So, what did I miss while I was asleep?'

'Ooh, uh not much. Only that we _found_ your hag's clothes lying on the floor not far from Gwen's! We wanted to ask her is she'd seen anything, but she wasn't home. We searched for the hag everywhere, my knights interrogated some villagers as well, but there're no more signs of her anywhere.'

'What about the woods? Maybe she's not from around here?'

'Merlin, I'm sorry but I've done all I could possibly do out of my father's sight.'

'I know you did, Arthur. And I appreciate your help.'

I give him a sincere smile and in response I see something in his features soften.

'We'll still keep an eye open for her, you know that. _Nooooww ..._ not that I mind what I'm seeing, but don't you think you should put some clothes on before you get a cold?'

Realising I'm only wairing a little towel - that is hanging particularly low might I say - I blush for a second time and avoid Arthur's intense gaze once again. While I'm dressing out of Arthur's sight, I hear someone entering the room and placing some things on the dining table. When I hear a metal sound of some kind of top being removed, the scent of fresh meat and seasoned patatoes reach my nostrils. The feeling of my empty stomach is revived and I dress up a little too quickly before rushing to the table.

'Easy there, Merlin!'

Vaguely I hear his laugh dying in the distance, but all I can focuss on is the excessive amount of food spread out across the table.

I'm so hungry, the sight of food makes me dizzy, but before I can fall I feel two gently hands touching my shoulders and pushing me into a chair. I look above my head at the man helping me down to see it's Artur and he's serving me food from all the plates - roasted chicken, lamb, tomatoes, patatoes, carrotts, garlic bread ...

'There you go. Don't hold back 'cause you're at my table. Feel free to eat as much as you want. I've made sure we have more than enough.'

'Why are you so nice to me?'

'I suppose you could say I never realised until yesterday how much you mean to me.'

Wide- eyed I look at him, unsure if I just heard that correctly.

'What are you talking about?'

Arthur's about to answer me, when we hear footsteps in the hallway speeding up in our direction. The intruders don't even take the time to knock, they burst into the room, presenting themselves as Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine and Gaius.

'Hmm _excuse me_ ...' Arthur's wants to give them them a lecture about their rudeness, but Gwen interrupts him.

'Merlin, you're in grave danger!'

While my mind is mentally processing this new information, my apetite doesn't seem to react to it as I continue shoving down my wine and nibling on my chicken drumstick.

'Merlin, did you hear what she said? Let go of the drumstick and listen!'

'But I'm hungry Arthur. And I _AM_ listening, I'm just eating at the same time.'

Gwaine finds the situation amusing, even though he can't hide his visible concern for Merlin.

'Tell them what you told me' Lancelot tells Gwen.

'I was at my house earlier today when I saw this old woman around the corner of Melvins' farm. She wore a long gray cloak. I saw her use magic to change her appearance into that of a young woman. There was something off about her - she left her cloak there on the ground - so I followed her into the woods. I didn't think she would go far, but she did and eventually she stopped somewhere I'd never been before in the forbidden section of the forest. And there, in the middle of nowhere, I saw her enter a cabin that was hidden by a giant tree and plants. I'd already gotten this far, so I walked up closer to it and tried to peek inside. That's when I heard another voice. They were two witches, Aislin and Moira they're called. I overheard their conversation and they were talking about you. About how Moira enchanted you yesterday, trying to isolate you from us, your friends, and about how it didn't work. And then I heard them talk about new plans...'

I see Gwen looking at Lancelot for a split second as to ask him for confirmation of what she should tell.

'Tell me Gwen' I order her impatiently.

'Merlin, they want to enchant you again as soon as they can. Some place public, at the market or so, like she did the first time. Tonight, tomorrow ... But none of us will ever see it coming as we don't know what appearance she'll be taking. And this time Merlin, they want you dead.'

Blatantly I swallow the last piece of chicken - I haven't stopped eating since she started telling - and out of the corner of my eye, I see Arthur balling his fists in rage. Gwaine is pacing the room back and forth looking at me with an expression of anger mixed with concern. It seems like I'm the only one not pannicking.

'But what do they want with Merlin, Goddamnit? He's just a servant.' Arthur roars smashing his balled fist on the table making most of the dishes fall over.

'Easy Arthur' I tell him while patting his arm with my free hand, emotioned by his strong reaction to my planned death. I of course, know the answer to Arthur's question as to why they want me dead first. They know. I look at Lancelot, apart from Gaius the only one in this room who knows too, and he nods at me confirming the witches know my secret. But how?

'And there's more to it' Lancelot continues.

'After they kill Merlin, they'll go after you, Arthur, and your father. They want to take over the kingdom and reinstore magic so that fear will reign.'

'Brilliant! Just what we needed, evil witches. My father'll be thrilled! I'll go warn him.'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you', Gaius opens his mouth for the first time since entering the room.

'Your father is blind when it comes to magic. If you tell him, he'll open a witch hunt in Camelot and then no one will be safe. We must keep this to ourselves and keep our guards up and our eyes open. Trust no- one. Invent a secret password so that if the witch takes on the appearance of one of us, we'll know. At this point, you can't trust anyone but yourselve.'

With my mouth stuffed with food, I stand up from my chair and lift my arm victoriously.

'I'm with Gaius. That sounds like a plan. Our password should be something stupid, something no-one would ever think of saying. Something like ...'

'Dollophead!' Arthur says. Gwaine snickers. I just stare at him.

'Dollophead. I say that all the time. You're serious?' I ask Arthur.

'Yeah. You indeed keep saying that to me. Time to reverse the roles, d_ollophead_.'

'I'm up for dollophead', Gwen laughs putting her hand up.

'Me too', Lancelot of course follows.

I look around the room and everyone nods.

'Then _dollophead_ it is!'

Everyone claps cheerfully.

'Shhtt. Don't make too much noice. If we want my father to stay in the dark' Arthur whispers.

The noice immediately reduces.

'Gwaine, go warn Boris, Elyan and Percival and then come back.'

Gwaine nods and walks off.

'Arthur, can I talk to you for a second' Lancelot asks pulling Arthur out of my hearing.

Gaius signs me he's going to do more research on Moira and Aislin in his chamber. I remain standing alone with Gwen looking at me in a strange way.

'What's up?' I ask her.

'Not much, _Emrys._'

For the first time this evening, I pannick hearing Gwen calling me by my wizzard name.

'What did you call me?'

'You heard me. I know all now.'

Upon seeing the look on my face, Gwen smiles at me apologeticly.

'So it's true? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I can't tell anyone. The less you know, the safer you are in my presence. And not everyone would understand,' I say sadly looking in Arthur's direction, who is still in intense conversation with Lancelot.

'I would have understood. You could have trusted me.'

She plants her hand on my upperarm and gives it a light squeeze.

'But I forgive you. Lancelot told me about how he found out. And I think you should give him more credit too' Gwen says looking at Arthur.

'We all see how he cares for you. It would be difficult for him - like choosing between you and his father - but he'll choose you.'

'How can you be sure of that?'

'It's in the way he looks at you I guess.'

Hearing Arthur and Lancelot finish their conversation, Gwen and I leave ours to where it is for now. Lancelot and Arthur turn their attention back to us, seemingly cheerful about something.

'Lancelot made a very good point. As it is impossible to guard Merlin twenty four/ seven without having my father noticing, there's only one solution to keep Merlin and the rest of us safe. You'll all have to reside in my room, spend night and day here until we've found and killed the witches.'

I blink in surprise by what Arthur's saying.

'You want to lock us up in your room?'

'Well that's another way of putting it Merlin, but yes I'm locking you up, I'm removing you from your freedom, I'm taking the key and throwing it away ...'

'You can't do that!'

'Oh yes I can. And if you care about your life- not that you have a choice anyway - you'll stay here. It'll be _FUN_! Live a little Merlin!'

Arthur laughs, but I don't see what's funny about staying locked here, never escaping out of everyone's sight, when I'm the only one that can save us with my magic. How am I gonna do that now?

'What about Gaius?'

'Well that's easy. Gaius will remain in his chamber, in case my father needs him, but I'll ask him to meet us here every few hours so we can keep an eye on him as well. As for my knights, some of them will have to keep guard outside, amongst them Elyan, Boris and Percival. Gwaine and Lancelot will stay here with me, but tomorrow two of us will go to the woods and search for the cabin.'

'What about me?' Gwen asks. 'Morgana will search for me?'

'Morgana! I forgot about her! Ooh, that's a problem. We can't tell her _obviously_, my father would notice if we both act strange. And there's just no more room for an extra person in my room ...'

'There's not even room for us' I interrupt frustated by this whole plan.

'I'll make room. You can sleep next to me Merlin if sleeping on the floor is such a problem for you,' Arthur says mockingly winking at me implying things that stir up my imagination.

'I don't mind sleeping on the floor,' Gwen says quickly poking me in the ribs.

What's up with them today?

'Fine, then that's what we'll do. We can divide the room in two parts - it's big enough - so we'll have a bit of privacy and so you can all hide should my father walk by. Toilet visits are always with two people, never go off wondering alone', Arthur says, mostly looking at Gwen who nods at every word.

'Gwen, I'm affraid tomorrow you'll have to help Morgana like usually. Act as naturally as possible, but be vigilant.'

'I will Arthur.'

'So, it's decided. Gwen and Lance, go fetch some pillows and blankets for everyone. Merlin, you can help me dividing this place in two.'

'But Arthur ...'

'No buts. We'll inform Gwaine as soon as he's back.'

With that said and Lancelot and Gwen leaving the room holding hands - when did that happen? - Gwaine is back with a big goofy smile on his face.

'Are we having a sleepover?'


End file.
